Two Pink Lines
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Hermione Granger made a mistake with her enemy. Now she's faceing an unplanned pregnancy. Who will turn against her?How will it be labeled as the Pregnant Girl? It all started w/ two pink lines!
1. Chapter 1

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter One: Going back to school.**

Hermione POV September 1st. 10:29 am

"Hermione, dear?" called a worried voice from outside the bathroom door. My heart was pounding.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered. Get a grip!

"It's 10:30, we are leaving in five minutes." said Mum.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I said shakily. I stared at my reflection. Over the summer I had changed. A lot. After the war, I gained a lot of money and was able to get a nicer wardrobe and magically fix my hair. It was now straight, like legit straight forever. It was a reddish brown now and pretty.

People noticed too. I went out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny soon after the war to a bar. I got a bit too drunk and went home with someone. That someone was Draco Malfoy. Of course I didn't know that during the sex, I was too smashed. So we had sex...then went to sleep. The next morning I woke up before him and disappeared. I left a note saying sorry for leaving blah blah blah.

Here I was today. Holding a muggle pregnancy test. The one with a line is not pregnant, and two lines is expecting. Bet you can guess what mine said. It explains the lack of periods and morning sickness. Who would have thought, the Abstinence Princess would become pregnant. Not me, that's for sure.

But I was, because of the two pink lines.

**September 1st 7:35**

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." called Professor McGonagall. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you to your dorms."

"Dorms?" questioned Harry aloud.

"As Head Boy and Head Girl you are premitted your own bathroom and dorms including common area." said McGonagall. I nodded absently. We walked up several flights of stairs to the North Tower. I'd never been up here before. We came to a portriat of the founding wizards and witches.

"Victorious." said Mcgonagall.

"Correct!" said a plump witch in yellow. Helga Hufflepuff! We went down a short corridor into a room similar to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, your room is too the left. Harry to the right. The bathroom is through that door. I trust you can figure the rest out. Goodnight." McGonagall left without much else.

"Mione?" asked Harry. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked back absently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Harry, can I borrow your cloak?" I asked. I was going to get a book. On pregnancy.

"Sure.." He dashed into his room and returned with the silvery cloak. I smiled.

"Thanks. See you in the morning." I said before pulling on the cloak and leaving.

**September 1st, 10:55 pm**

I held my wand, my breath shallow. I had spent the last two and a half hours creating a potion. It was a wizards pregnancy test. Er, witch. Anyway I had to go the muggle way and pee in it. If I turned pink I was pregnant and if it turned black I wasn't. 'Course it took five minutes to calculate.

"Come on." I mumbled, flopping down on my queen sized four-poster bed. I stared at the digital clock. I know it's cliché to say that it was the longest five minutes ever but it actually is. Finally the wait was over. I sat up, and lifted the potion up.

It was a fushia. I was pregnant?

**September 2nd, 12:07 pm.**

Thank god it was Saturday. Last night I literally stared at the potion until I crashed. It was midday and I hadn't moved from bed. Harry stopped in several times, to check on me. He thinks I'm just tired. Ron stopped in too. But now Ginny banging on my door.

"Hermione." she shouted. I relented.

"Come in." I whispered. The redhead appeared.

"Hermione, why are you in such a funk?" asked Ginny flopping down on the chair by the window.

"I'm not in a funk." I defended.

"Well I know for a fact Hermione Granger doesn't mope around all day."

"Well Hermione Granger does sometimes just sleep all day." I retorted irritably, laying back down.

"At least come to lunch!" whined Ginny. I sighed.

"Fine." I stood up and slid into a long sleeved white shirt and skinny jeans with navy ballet flats. My hair was perfect, as per usual, and I walked with Ginny to the Great Hall. I wrapped my arms around my belly. Funny, now that I know I'm pregnant I noticed it has grown. Not signifigantly but a slight bump is visible. Not super big and barely noticeable. I was three months along. Shit, I'd have to go to Madam Pomfrey...no I wouldn't I could go at Hogsmede days.

Speaking of... "Ginny when's the next Hogsmede day?"

"Oh well since you're an eighth year you can actually get permission and go anytime. But the next one is...whoa wait, it's tomorrow!" said Ginny. I nodded. That's awesome news.

"That sounds about right, we always have one on Sundays if we come on a Friday or Saturday." I said, thinking aloud. We entered the Great Hall and the overwhelming scent of food hit me. My stomach lurched.

"Shit!" I said, covering my hand with my mouth. I darted to the corner and emptied what was left in my stomach. I moaned as I cleaned it up with my wand.

"Mione, are you okay?" asked Ginny worridly.

"Y-yeah." I gave her a weak smile. She hesitantly returned it. We went back into the hall and I sat down, breathing slowly. I took a piece of bread and some chicken soup.

"Mmm." I moaned as I ate it. Then something caught my eye. Someone that is. Draco Malfoy entered the room and I stopped eating. He caught my eye and smirked before winking. I blushed.

"Hermione! You're out of your room. Finally!" said a booming voice. Ron plopped down next to me. He kissed my cheek. We had been officially been going out since July 5th.

"Hi." I mumbled. I pushed my soup away as my stomach rolled. I. Hate. Morning. Sickness. Even though I've been putting up with it for a month. Funny, during the second month I barely had any. Wonder if it will last later...shit. My stomach lurched again. I shot up and sprinted to the bathroom before vomitting my guts up. I slid down with my back against the wall and began to sob. I was pregnant at 18 by my mortal enemy.

**A/N: Whooo! I got this up and bypassed the retarded ass error. anyone else getting that? can you ff admins pleaaaase fix it! lol, revie. i've got the next few chapters written so yeahh**


	2. Chapter 2

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

**Chapter Two: I Feel Sick.**

**September 3****rd****, 12:57 pm **

"Bye." I said, waving bye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Uhh...bookstore." I shouted, darting down the road and down an alley. I apprated to London, a free clinic to be exact. I walked in, and walked up to the nurse. Strangely the room wasn't very packed.

"Hi...I'm-" I stammered. The unkind lady butted in.

"Fill this out, then return it. First sign in." The lady handed me a clipboard.

_Name: Hermione Potter_

_Age: 18_

I filled in the rest. Obviously I didn't use my real name, and I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. I sat there, and glanced around. Druggies, pregnant teenagers, and everybody else was there. I waited. And waited. Until "Hermione Potter." I stood and followed the female doctor to a room. God I hated doctors offices.

"I'm Doctor Selkin." said the Doctor. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Hermione." I said.

"Okay Hermione so why are you here today?"

"I want a pregnancy test. Scratch that, can I get the prenatals? I know I'm pregnant." I stuttered.

"Did you already take a test from a doctor?" asked Dr. Selkin suspiously. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Just slipped my mind. I am 3 months along."

"Okay, what are you planning to do with the baby?" My breath caught. What was I going to do? Abortion...no. Adoption...maybe...not

"I'm keeping it." I whispered.

"Okay let me right you a script for some prenatal vitamins. I would suggest getting an OB/GYN if I were in your postion. As you are over 18 your family wouldn't be notified, unless of course you wish them too." said the Doc, writing on a slip of paper.

"Is there...like anything we need to do today?" I asked nervously.

"Not unless you need a test. Schedule an appointment with an OB/GYN and you can get an ultra sound. Here is a doctor I know personally." She handed me two slips of paper. One with a prescription, the other with a name and adress. Doctor Rosalina Hernandez.

"Thanks." I said, leaving. I slipped outside and waved my wand over the prescription. A bottle appearead and I stuffed it into my bag. Maybe it is time I told someone. Ginny.

**September 3rd, 8:15 pm.**

"Hey Gin." I said. She smiled up at me from her place in Harry's arms. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Be back soon." Ginny kissed Harry's lips before following me into my dorm.

"What's up?"

"Ginny...remember when we went to that bar in July?" I asked nervously. I glanced at my vanity and saw my face was pale and scared looking.

"Yeah! Ron puked so we sent him home." giggled Ginny. Her smile faded when she saw my expression.

"I had sex." I breathed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God. How was it?" squealed Ginny.

"Not good." I blurted. "Definately not what you see in the movies or read in books. I mean I'm not even sure it was sex. It lasted like a minute then I passed out!"

"Who was it?" asked Ginny. I shrugged. I wasn't ready to admit that part yet.

"Uh...I don't remember." I lied. I wasn't ready to admit that part yet.

"Screw you!" joked Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm telling you now..." I mumbled.

"Why are you telling me now anyway?" asked Ginny. My eyes cast downward. (AN: if you haven't figured this out yet, this is modeled after the secret life.:) I avoided her gaze.

"Oh...god.." said Ginny piecing it together.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Mione are you...pregnant?"

I lifted up my tank top, revealing my nearly flat belly. "Yeah."

"Oh my god! How far along? Who knows? Are you going to tell?" rambled Ginny.

"3 months, you, and no."

"What about Ron!" said Ginny. Shit I'd forgotten about him.

"We weren't dating when I got pregnant." I stated.

"You're right."

"Well, for now I'm just gonna lay low. I'm not telling them now..." I said.

"It's okay Mione. I gotta go, but I'm here for you." I nodded. She gave me a hug and disappeared.

**September 4th, 11:13 am**

"Bye Mione." said Ron smiling at me. He picked up my books and we walked to Arithmatic. I decided to take it because I had a free period. Ron had Divination now. I entered the class and went to grab my folder from the side.

"Hey Hermione." said a voice. My heart started pounding.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"Aww, you can't be mad at me can you?" sniggered Draco Malfoy. I glared at him.

"So did you hear?" asked Draco.

"Hear what?"

"About Pansy and Theo? They hooked up on the...oh wait you were there." said Malfoy referring to the train.

"Yeah I was there." I said.

"Hermione, wanna do something tonight?" asked Draco. (AN: I know hes occ but im slightly basing this off the secret life... so hes ricky!)

"Do something?" I snapped.

"Don't get excited. I meant like talk?"

"I'm seeing someone." I snapped.

"Who? Weasel.?" snorted Draco.

"Yeah." I snapped, before turning on my heel and leaving.

**September 4th, 3:45 pm.**

"Ron, will you hand me the crushed beetle?" I asked. He handed me the beetle. Oh crap. My stomach lurched. I reached over my boiling cauldron and emptied my stomach. Again. Fucking morning sickness.

"Miss Granger!" called the Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn. (AN: Snape is the DADA and Dumbledore is aliveeeee :)

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"N-no. I just...bad smell...sorry." I stammered, blushing. I waved my wand, and the vomitt was cleaned up.

"Okay then. 5 more minutes."

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yes Ron, I'm sure." I snapped. How was I going to tell him I am pregnant?

**October 4th. 8:00 am.**

Oh my god. Oh my god. I groaned as I tried to button my jeans. They were 2 sizes too big, but because of my belly they wouldn't close. Crap. I waved my wand, and elastic appeared. That's better. I slid into a long sleeve t-shirt and a floral print jersey dress that wasn't maternity but let my belly free. Thank god it barely showed in that. I haven't been able to wear a normal thing in 3 weeks. Thankfully the morning sickness has subsided...after a lot of incidents. After the third time it happened in class, I found a potion to help control it.

"Hermione do you have the-" said Harry, walking in on me. I shrieked and fell to the floor.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"No-nothing." I stammred. Harry looked at the book that was lying on my bed. _A witch's guide to __pregnancy_.

"What's that?" asked Harry pointing to the book. I shrugged and tried to usher him out. He picked it up and a pill bottle fell from it.

"Hermione, why are you taking prenatal vitamins. You take those when you're pregnant." asked Harry, his eyes confused. I began to shake and tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh, Mione. Are you...?"

"Y-yeah." I wailed. He pulled me into his arms and held me, gently rocking me back and forth. I wiped my eyes and sat up, and lifted my shirts up revealing a slightly portruding belly. In all honesty, it just looked like I was getting fat.

"Oh god." murmured Harry.

"4 months." I said.

"Wait..is it Rons?"

I burst into tears again and shook my head.

"Who's is it?" asked Harry nervously.

"I don't know." I answered automatically.

"Yes you do." said Harry, his eyes narrowing. "Who's is it?"

"D-Draco M-Malfoy." I whispered. His eyes bugged.

**A/N: Whoo. Kay, so I have a link here for the collection including banner thingy( its the first thing!): **www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/two_pink_lines/collection?id=846087

Hermione-Shaliene Woodley fyi. Er, so review...(: sorry the chapters are so short btw.)


	3. Chapter 3

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

**Chapter 03: Coming clean.**

**October 4****th****, 8:28 am.**

"Draco bloody Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

"Shh!" I wailed.

"Why did you sleep with him? Does he know? Who else knows?" rattled Harry.

"I was drunk...and no he doesn't. Only Ginny." I mumbled.

"When are you going to tell Ron?" asked Harry.

"Er...never?" I suggested.

"Hardee Har Har. Seriously Mione, when?" pressed Harry.

A sudden burst of confidence struck me. "Now." I slid into a pair of boots and swiftly climbed down the stairs, a shirtless Harry running after me. I practically sprinted toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Chivalry." I panted. The fat lady swung open.

"Ron!" I called. Two red heads looked up. Ginny's eyes clouded over with confusion, as did Ron's, when Harry ran in. Still shirtless. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure..." said Ron uncertainly. He followed me out into the hallway. Uh-oh. That burst of confidence died when I looked at him.

"What's up?" asked Ron. I stood there, with my mouth open. He looked at me.

"Do you want kids?" I started.

"Er...maybe? Eventually." said Ron rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... can you see raising a family...now?" I asked quietly.

"Er..no...Mione why are you asking me this?" asked Ron, getting irritated.

"Because I'm pregnant Ronald." I snapped, the words slipping off my tongue. My hand clapped over my mouth.

"So you...cheated on me?" said Ron quietly. I shook my head.

"No, it was before we..we were dating." I said calmly.

"Who's is it?" snapped Ron. (A/N: this is where it diverges from the secret life.)

"None of your concern." I spat. He glared at me.

"We're over." snarled Ron, stomping away. Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks.

The entire school would know tomorrow.

**October 5th, 8:01 am**

Shit! Shit. Shit. I raced around my room looking for a uniform that would fit. I couldn't magically make a skirt fit...I'll just have to dress in my muggle clothes. I picked out an outfit similar to yesterdays and pulled on my robes.

"Hermione?" called Harry from outside my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing my tote bag and opening the door.

"Oh, you're coming today. Thank god." Harry knew about Ron. I smiled slightly. Inside I was freaking out, but on the outside I was confident.

"So.. you're okay with going...after the Ron incident?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Yep. Ron probably told Lavender and she would have told everyone. So yeah, everyone is going to know. But I've decided there are two options. A.) Give in to them, cry, and ultimately admit I am weak. Or B.) I can just pretend like it all never even happened." I said smiling.

"But Mione, it did happen. You are pregnant and the entire school does know." said Harry. I smiled airily.

"Never happened!" I sang, skipping out of the dorms. I made my way to the Great Hall. When I entered, it started. The whispers, the glares, the pointing, and overall torture. I sat down next to Ginny and put some eggs on my plate.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be here?" whispered Ginny. I nodded, forking eggs into my mouth.

"Oooh look, the pregnant slut is here." sniggered Lavender Brown. She laughed as Parvati glanced at me, a apologetic look on her face. I sighed, looking down. Maybe this wouldn't be that easy to pretend never happened.

"Oi! Granger." called a loud voice. I turned around to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked, returning to my eggs.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Draco in his soft I-constantly-sound-sarcastic. (he stopped being prejucdical during 6th year, when he became the Slytherin Sex God. So yeah...he's no oh no mudblood! Lol, more hot girl, Ill get her in bed! K? k.)

I sighed. "Sure." We walked out into the entrance way and I stood there, staring at the wall.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"Hermione, are they true? Did Weasley really...?" smirked Draco.

"Ron and I never..." I said softly.

His eyes widened. "Is it true?"

"Yes...and it's yours." I said quietly.

"Mine? I can't be having a baby!" sputtered Draco. My face hardened.

"Well we had sex. So now you and I have to pay the consequences!" I spat. I stomped off, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco followed me.

"Look, we-we...what are you going to do with it?" asked Draco. We were outside the room now.

"I'm keeping it." I said. "I am."

"Whoa wait. I think I deserve some say in my child's life."

"Look Malfoy. I'm almost 4 months along. Therefore we have at least 4 months to figure everything out. For now, we must go to DADA." I said, a tone of finality ringing in my voice.

"Fine." agreed Draco, reluctantly.

We walked into the room. Late of course.

"Miss Granger, do you think that due to you...condition," sneered Snape. I frowned as he continued. "you deserve special treatment? 15 points from Gryffindor."

I groaned but took my seat next to Harry in silence. I sat there, and zoned out. Ever since last year, Harry, Ron, and I could do anything Snape through our way. So I took this time to zone out and think. I was currently thinking about my baby.

I think it's a girl. I hope it a girl. Actually, as cliché as this sounds, I just hope it's healthy. If it was a girl...I'd like to name her Avery. Or Artemis. Or perhaps Spencer. Or Ally...god there were so many names I love!

If it was a boy...I'd name him Micheal...or Leo...or even perhaps Ben. I really like Ricky though.

"Miss Granger. Kindly demonstrate the Bombarda curse silently." sneered Snape. I smirked and pointed my wand at the glass vase. With a flick of my wand it exploded.

"5 points from Gryffindor for ruining my property. And wipe that grin off your face or it'll be a detention!" snapped Snape.

"Sir, she was just doing what you asked. You can't fault her for that." said Harry, his knuckles white.

"Mr. Potter, detention. My office tonight at 6." drawled Snape. My insides boiled. Damn hormones.

"Professor! Dumbledore would be outraged. You are vile and unfair!" I spat angrily.

"Granger! 50 points from Gryffindor. And you can join in Potter."

"50 points! Come on! Are you really that miserable." whined Ron. Had he just stuck up for me?

"Detention!" shouted Snape. "I don't care if you three are the heros of the wizarding world, you are students and will abide by my rules. Therefore you three will show up for detention every day until friday."

I stared at the wall in misery for the rest of the hour. It was only Tuesday.

**October 5th, 5:59 pm **

"Enter." drawled Snape. The three of us hesitantly walked in.

"Today you will be relabeling all of the ingredients in my stores by hand. Wands will be kept here." said Snape, gesturing to the drawer.

"You have until 8, when I return." said Snape. He confiscated our wands and exited, leaving the three of us alone. I rested my hand on my slightly protruding belly.

"Hermione..can I uh...talk to you for a..er minute?" asked Ron nervously. I nodded. I was angry with him, but I understood where he was coming from.

"I'll...I'll get started." said Harry, amusement present in his eyes. We went to the corner.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I overreacted. I truly don't think you're a slut or anything."

"Ron, honestly? I probably would have acted the same way." I said softly.

"Hermione, I love you. Really I do. Will you take me back?" stammered Ron, blushing. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sure."

"Really?" asked Ron, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Really. You aren't dating Lavender though?" I asked suddenly.

"Nah, I was just with her as a...substitute for you." said Ron. I laughed loudly.

"Come on then, let's go help Harry. Even though HE'S PROBABLY LISTENING IN!" I shouted the last part.

"Yes I am!" sang Harry. I laughed. Actually the night was filled with light and care free atmosphere.

**A/N: So Ron and Hermione are dating again...but this is going to be a Dramione. The end was happy, to this chapter. I have the next few chapters written. I should update in like a day or two...review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

**Chapter 04: Caught**

**November 16****th****, 7:35 pm.**

I was five months pregnant, and I actually had to wear maternity clothes now. I usually work a loose dress over a long sleeve shirt. Ron and I were going strong. Draco and I were...disagreeing,

"Hermione!" called a sixth year. I spun around. "Headmaster wishes to see you."

"Thanks Becca." I said before bounding off to his office. When I entered, Draco was there.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Take a seat." I did as told and glanced at Draco. He shrugged,

"As it seems, you are both expecting?" asked the aging man. I giggled at his word choice. Draco protested.

"Pardon my word choice. I meant, so you are both going to be parents soon?" said Dumbledore, an amused glint present in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said. I had stopped the never happened thing and now it was just...normal. I was pregnant and not afraid. Sure I still got mocked or stared at but I made due.

"As you live here during the year I am allowing you the weekend to return to your families to tell them." My eyes widened. I had planned on not telling them.

"When do we leave?" asked Draco.

"Tonight at nine." I sighed. We had an hour to pack and say bye. We exited the office.

"We...we aren't going together are we?" I stammered.

"I'd hope not. No offense." said Draco, seeing the look on my face.

I sighed. "Yeah you're right. My parents...oh god."

**November 17th, 11:13 am.**

I held my suitcase close as I appeared on my parent's doorstep.

"Coming!" trilled my mum. The sunshine yellow door opened, revealing my mum Jeannie Granger.

"Hermione! What are you doing home?" asked mum. I smiled, thankful I had put a concealment charm on my belly. A funny thing, wizarding pregnancy. The concealment charm only last 4 hours. Not until it was lifted, although it could be lifted.

"Oh, I was allowed home for the weekend." I said. It wasn't a lie. Only...I left out why.

"Oh! Lovely." giggled Jeannie.

"George! George!" called Mum. My dad rushed to the door.

"What!"

"Look who's here." said Mum. I smiled.

"Hermione!" My dad gathered me in a hug. It was nice being home with my family. Only...when was I going to break it too them?

**November 17th, 6:45 pm**

"Mum? Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. It was dessert and this was when they were the happiest.

"Sure pumpkin." said Dad, smiling. Suddenly a loud trill filled the room. Damn phone.

"I'll get it." called Dad.

"Jeannie! Amy had the baby! (AN: lol that was unintentional) She wants us at the hospital." said Dad excitedly. I sighed.

"I'll stay behind..." I never liked Aunt Amy anyway. They left after a quick goodbye.

**November 18th, 6:01 am**

Mum would be down in a second. She always got up at six. I was sitting at the kitchen table, in the dark. I'd been here for a while. Perhaps an hour? I had a dazed look, with tears swimming in my eyes. I was scared. Who wouldn't be?

I heard footsteps and my mum walked in. She began to make a pot of coffee when she spotted me.

"Oh god! Hermione, you scared me." laughed Mum, placing a hand over her heart. I stared at her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mum...I'm pregnant." I whispered. She stared at me blankly.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant." I said a bit louder.

"Excuse me?" asked my mum, in a slightly harsher tone.

"I'm pregnant mum." I said, tears falling freely now.

"Hermione..you can't be pregnant!" said Mum.

"I had sex." I sobbed. My mum stared at me in disbelief.

"You can't be having a baby at 19! It's too young."

"But I am. And I love this baby. Even if the father is lousy." I said. Truth be told, I actually wouldn't be in school right now, had I gone last year. Course everyone repeated there grades.

"Hermione! This-this can't be happening!" said Mum in utter disbelief.

"But it is Mum!" I said. I pulled out my wand, and the concealment charm was undone. It revealed my belly, which was about to rip the tight tank top I was wearing.

"Oh my god! How far are you?" asked Mum.

"5 months in a week." I said. She nodded then burst into tears.

"Oh Hermione!" she cried as she hugged me. I cried too.

**November 18th, 9:47 pm**

Bye the time I arrived back at Hogwarts I was well worn out. Dad freaked of course, but calmed down after a while. Draco arrived with me, pale and tired looking.

"_You okay?" I asked._

"_Ye-yeah." stammered Draco._

"_Didn't take it so well?" I asked, knowing the answer. He shook his head and wandered off._

"Hermione?" asked Harry, sitting down next to me on our couch.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, not lifting my eyes from the book I was reading.

"Whatcha doing over Christmas break?" asked Harry. I looked up.

"Dunno, probably the Weasleys. Why?"

"Well...I have a proposition for you." My ears perked.

"Go on..." I prodded. A smile played at his lips.

"Well...my parents left me their..vacation house. I intend to live there. It's on the beach." said Harry .

"No offense, but how does this pertain to me?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, they also left me there other home, which is in Godric's Hollow. I have permission to fix it up. I...I want to give it to you Hermione. To-" he stopped as I attacked him in a hug.

"Thank you." I breathed in his ear. "Thank you."

"Hermione, you are my sister. Maybe no in blood, but in everything that matters. You're in a bit of a pickle, and as your brother I'm gonna help you out." said Harry smiling. I grinned back, placing my hands on my belly.

"Thanks babe!" I laughed.

"Speaking of babe, how's yours doing?" asked Harry.

"Grea-a-a-t." I said in an exaggerated tone. He laughed.

"When's the next appointment?"

"Er...December 5th at 3:15. I think I'm gonna take Ginny with me." I said.

"Aww I wanna go." whined Harry jokingly.

"Fine. You're coming now whether you like it or not." I said smirking. I snapped the book closed and scampered off to bed.

**December 5th, 3:05 pm**

"Come on Harry." I growled. We were in Hogsmede and I wanted to get to the end of the street, where we'd apprate to the OB/GYN's office.

When we arrived we sat down in the waiting room, I signed in and sat down.

"So...er what do we do at these things?" asked Harry. He was still surprised I dragged him here.

"Well usually they strip me down and shove metal object in me to touch the baby." I said with a straight face. Harry's eyes bugged.

"I'm kidding. You're attending a very special appointment. They're gonna tell me the sex of the baby!" I said, excitement written on my face. Harry laid his hand over mine when they called.

"Hermione Granger." We stood up and entered the pristine white office.

"Hi Hermione. How's the pregnancy going?" asked Dr. Hernandez. I smiled politely.

"Great actually. Morning Sickness is over and the food cravings are kicking in." I giggled, shooting Harry a look. He has to sometimes run and get me the weirdest foods.

She laughed. "Yeah, so Hermione, do you want to know the sex today?"

I smiled. "Most definitely."

"Okay, pull up your shirt." I did as told. "I'm gonna put some gel on your belly, it's going to be cold." warned the doctor. She moved a wand around on my belly and an image popped up. My heart swelled. Even Harry stared at it in awe.

"So, Dad any guesses?" asked the Dr. I smirked and just shook my head as Harry began to protest.

"It's a girl!" I stated.

"Yeah, I'm going to put my money on girl." said Harry smiling. He gripped my hand.

"Mkay...mm...it's a...Congratulations in a few months you will be the parents of a bouncing baby girl!" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. I was really excited.

"Mione, a baby girl!" said Harry smiling. I stared at the screen. A baby girl...

**December 5th, 6:17 pm**

"Ron! Ron!" I shrieked running up to my boyfriend. He spun around.

"Hey! Where've ya been?" asked Ron, kissing my cheek. Harry and I went out to eat afterwards.

"Oh Harry and I went out to eat after the appointment. Guess what it is?" I said, shaking with excitement.

"A boy?" guessed Ron, smiling.

"Nope! A baby girl! I gotta go tell Draco though." I noticed how Ron's eyes hardened when I said that.

"Why tell Draco? Come on, let's go to the Common Room. Tell him later." I my mood suddenly fell.

"Ronald, in case you've forgotten, Draco Malfoy is the father. I love you, but he is the actual father. I told you before him and you want me to tell him later? I think he deserves to know the sex of his child." I snapped. I huffed off to the Slytherin table.

"Draco!" I said, the excitement flowing back.

"Hey eggo!" said Blaise Zabini. Since Draco and I had become 'friends', if you could really call us that, I had met Blaise. He's actually really nice. He also calls me Eggo. Like Preggo in the Eggo. And my recent addiction to the muggle food made by the company Eggo.

"Hey." I said. Draco stood up and we went by the window.

"Well?" asked Draco, masking his excitement.

"Congrats, you gonna be a daddy to a baby girl!" I squealed. Draco's eyes widened and the happiness spread.

"Oh my gosh..." he mumbled. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, then got down on his knees.

"Hi baby. It's Daddy. Are you gonna be a Daddy's girl? Yes you are." cooed Draco. I laughed loudly.

"You'll be a good dad." I whispered.

**A/N: Good? Good. Lol next chapter: christmas! Can I get 10 reviews? I take anonymous reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 05: Tis the season...**

**December 19th, 6:45 pm.**

"Gin-n-ny." I whined. The redhead laughed. Tonight was the day before we left for Christmas Break, but it was also the Christmas Ball. Dumbledore decided we needed a party, so tonight 4th years and up were attending this ball. 3rd year and below got a special party too, but in the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, you have to come." said Ginny. I groaned. I was almost 6 months pregnant and the baby was growing. Plus I had no dresses to wear.

"No, I have nothing to wear." I said, flopping down on my bed with Hogwarts, a History.

"Yes you do. It's comfy, totally not dress-y, and I have it picked out." giggled Ginny, producing an outfit. A long sleeve purple t-shirt, black leggings, and a gray drop hem tunic with gray-black boots that came just above the ankle. It was actually quite cute.

"Fine, but I'm not staying for the entire time." I said, going into the bathroom with the outfit.

Fifteen minutes later I was dresses and my makeup was done. Ginny was in a black halter dress with shiny red stilettos. Her hair was straight and in a poof at the top and smokey eye makeup. Over all a gorgeous look. My hair was scrunched and my makeup was natural.

"Come on." said Ginny, linking her arm in mine. We left my room and went into the Head's common room, where Ron and Harry were waiting. I went over to Ron and kissed him on the lips.

"I see you came!" said Harry.

"Your darling girlfriend convinced me." I said sarcastically.

"Well then come on!" said Ron, practically dragging us out. When we got to the Great Hall, my breath was taken away. It was beautiful! Ice sculptures, Christmas trees, and falling snow. Overall it was gorgeous.

"Hello Hermione!" called Luna Lovegood, pulling Neville along with her. I hugged her.

"You look great!" I gushed. She smiled airily.

"You hardly look 6 months." said Luna in her usual way. I smiled.

"Hey, Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Malfoy appearing next to me. I sighed but followed him.

"My mum...she wants to meet the baby." said Draco.

"I'm 6 months pregnant." I said, looking at him in confusion.

He laughed. "I know, but...Hermione I want to be in my daughters life. So does my Mum."

Truthfully, I wanted to do this on my own but I would allow him to. "I know you do. You can too. Harry's giving me a house and I'll give you the address."

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I like Avery but I also love Katrina." I said, thinking about it.

"I like Katrina...but I also love Blair." said Draco. I smiled.

"Well we have a few months to figure it out." I laughed.

"Yeah, speaking of a few months when's the baby due?"

"March 21st." I said automatically.

"Okay...well I'll see ya. Happy Christmas." Malfoy left. I wandered back over to my family.

"Hermione." said Harry. "Dance with me."

"Ha-ha, but I warn you I might step on your feet." He laughed. "It's okay."

We danced in a circle and I sighed. I loved my friends.

"I...I'm thinking about proposing to Ginny." said Harry. My eyes widened and brightened.

"Oh my god! Really? When? How?" I rattled off.

"Er, yeah. I'm not sure when...I was thinking about 11:59 on New Years Eve. Isn't that romantic?" asked Harry nervously.

"Oh gosh, that's so sweet! That is possibly the most romantic thing I've ever heard." I gushed. Relief washed over his face.

"Who knows?" 

"Just you. I'm gonna ask Mr. Weasley to give his blessing on Christmas."

"He will, don't worry." I assured. Love was in the air.

**December 24th, 7:05 pm.**

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" asked Ron. I nodded and followed him into the snowy backyard of the burrow. I shivered into my coat.

"I want to get married." said Ron bluntly. My eyes widened. "Hermione I want to be this babies dad."

Was he going to propose? Then what he said second hit me.

"Ron, I love you. I do...but you can't be this babies dad." I said carefully.

"Why not?" hissed Ron. I glowered.

"Because it's Draco Malfoy's child." I shouted, unintentionally telling everyone who's baby it was.

The house went silent.

"You had sex with Malfoy? The slimy ferret?" said George and Fred, gobsmacked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"Ew." mumbled Fleur. I glared at her.

"Okay, you know what? I'm pregnant with Draco's daughter and he will make a great father. If anyone has a problem with that, take it up with me." I shouted in anger. Harry burst through the doors.

"Guys! Ginny and I are getting married in week!" said Harry, excitement gleaming in his eyes. I clapped my hand over my mouth and went to give them a hug.

"Hermione." said Ron in a low whisper. A shiver went down my spine.

"What?" I spat.

"Don't do this. You need me." said Ron.

"No I don't, because we're over." I said unable to mask the hurt. Damn hormones. I clomped over to Harry.

"Harry...can I s-s-stay in the vacation house tonight?" I sniffled. His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

"I'll be over later so you can tell me what went on." said Harry winking. I don't know if I can though, because even I don't know what's going on.

**A/N: do you guys honestly hate this story? I have 444 views with a mere 5 reviews. This is going to be deleted if I don't get some feedback. Besides, I have a new story in mind that im going to start soon. Its a parallel universe story!(:**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 06: I think I wanna marry you.**

_Is it that look in you eye?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_-Marry you by Bruno Mars_

**December 31****st****. 10:50 pm**

"Jesus Christ." cursed Ginny, stomping around her tiny room at the Burrow. I laughed lightly, perched from my place on her bed. My hands were wrapped around my six months pregnant belly. Ginny's hair was half up, curled, and fashioned with two flowers. She was holding a gorgeous wedding dress. It was white gown the fanned out around the waist, and it was strapless. Right now she was in a white corset with white boy shorts and a white garter that hooked up her stockings.

"Gin, calm down." I laughed. I was all ready. My hair was straightened and pulled into a knot, but some still hung in my face; my makeup was smokey but light. I was wearing a blue dress that hid my belly with silver flats because I couldn't wear heels.

"Hermione, this is nuts. I knew we couldn't pull off a wedding in four days! It is impossible. And then you and Ron broke up. Oh my god!" said Ginny, growing hysterical. I sighed. It was true, Ron and I had officially broken up. We decided it was best, and chose to remain friends. I hope it works though.

"Ginny, we did though! We pulled it off. That's why tonight at 11:59 you and Harry will say I do." I said. It was my duty to deal with the bride. Especially since Fleur and Luna were still in hair and makeup.

"Oh Ginny." said a new, breathless, voice. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a powder blue maxi dress with a matching cardigan. She held a tiara, the same one Fleur wore at her wedding.

"Something old." grinned Molly. Ginny laughed as she carefully placed it in her hair. I decided it was time to show her Harry and I's gift. A blue sapphire and diamond necklace was nestled in a cushioned case.

"Something knew and blue." I said softly, placing it around my best friend's neck. Tears swam into her eyes.

"Don't cry! Then I'll cry." Ginny laughed. Fleur and Luna waltzed in, both looking equally as stunning in a blue dress and strappy silver heels. I grinned.

"'Ow about somezing borrowed? I 'ave ze earrings." said Fleur, handing over a pair of gorgeous diamond chandelier earrings.

"Thanks Fleur." said Ginny, placing the earring delicately in her earlobes.

"It's 11:15." said Luna, in her usual dreamy voice. Ginny gasped.

"Oh my god!" I laughed again.

"Okay, Ginny here's how it goes. You and Harry are gonna say I do. Then we're all gonna cheer and blah ...blah...blah. Then you're going to take a portkey to your honeymoon spot. I can't tell you that though. Then in two weeks you will return to Hogwarts and graduate and live happily ever after!" I said, giggling. Ginny glared.

"Yeah, you and Harry are always whispering in corners and other shit." said Ginny, frantically putting the earrings in. I smiled and went over to her.

"Ginny. Calm down. Here let me help." I said, slipping the tiara into her hair neatly. She smiled widely.  
"Hermione, I couldn't have done this without you." whispered Ginny. I smiled widely.

"Love you too." I replied, sitting back down on the bed and placing my hands on my belly.

"I can't believe in about three months I'll have a baby. March..." I said smiling. Then something hit me. "Oh shit!"

"What?" asked Ginny, suddenly alarmed.

"M-March. That leaves April, May, and June of school! I won't graduate!" I said, frantically.

"Oh Hermione, your so silly." giggled Ginny. I glared at her. "Your brilliant. Just talk to Dumbledore. Ask him to take your N.E.W.T.s early. I'm sure he'll let you. In fact I know he'll let you. So you can take the tests in earlier March. Then spend the rest of the time resting in the Gryffindor common room. Or in my dorm. Because... well I get your dorm."

"What?" I asked.

"Well...not officially. But c'mon. We're going to be husband and wife." said Ginny. I laughed.

"Fine." I stuck out my tongue.

Ginny put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She really looked gorgeous, in her white satin corset with matching boy shorts. Stockings tied to the garter. Very sexy.

"Time to get the dress on!" trilled Fleur, bounding in. I smiled. Fleur waved her wand and the dress was on. Ginny looked even more gorgeous now.

"Oh my! It's 11:37!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, running into the room.

"Holy shit!" shrieked Ginny.

"Language." reprimanded Molly.

"Come on, we have a wedding to attend. My wedding..." said Ginny.

I laughed. This night would be magical.

**11:59**

"I do." said Harry, slipping the ring onto Ginny's finger.

"And do you Ginevra Molly..." said the small Wizard. I stood next to Ginny and smiled, as a tear fell from my eye. I was having a baby. My best friends were getting married. We were growing up. I remember...when the three of us went through the trapdoor to save the stone. Gosh this is scary. I would have a baby girl to take care of in three months.

**12:00 am**

"I do." said Ginny, her voice wavering as she slid the ring on Harry's finger.

"I now declare you bonded for life." said the tufty haired wizard, waving his wand. A gold string connected them then faded into doves that flew away.

"Whoo hoo!" shouted the area.

"Will everyone please rise? You can make your way to the tent for the reception." said the wizard. I followed the rest of the bridal party to the special tent where we were taking pictures.

"Hermione dear." called Mrs. Weasley. I looked up and smiled.

After about 100 photos and a meltdown we made our way to the tent. Later on I sat on a cushioned chair in the corner while everyone partied and danced around us. Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi." said Ron quietly. I smiled softly. I was really tired.

"Hey."

"So...how's the party going?" asked Ron nervously. I smiled softly.

"Eh, I'm kinda tired."

"Come on. Let's go say good bye to the bride and groom before everyone mobs them. They're leaving in a half hour." Ron stood up and offered me his hand. I hesitated but took it and we went to find them.

"Congratulations!" I said happily, giving both Ginny and Harry a hug.

"Good job mate. Take care of my sister." said Ron, only slightly joking.

"Imagine the honeymoon." I teased lightly. Ron's ears went red and I laughed. Ron and I went back to the chairs and I dozed off on Ron's shoulder.

**January 1st 12:45 pm.**

When I woke up Ron was laying next to me. Our hands were on top of mine. Were we going to get back together?

**Sorry for the delay. I've had the flu. Review. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 07: A boy?**

**February 20th, 2:35 pm**

I was eight months pregnant and I was huge. The nice thing though, as much as I hate to admit it, my breasts have gone up from a B to a C. Over the past two months I have been studying like my life depended on it-it actually kind of did. I was going to take the N.E.W.T.s on March 5th so I would have the next two weeks or so to rest and get ready for the baby.

But today was my weekly check up appointment. Since I was at eight months and so young I went for weekly appointments. What sucks though, is that I'm so fucking tired and I can barely sleep at night! Plus I'm huge. I have trouble sitting in my desks and my back kills. Plus I was constantly peeing. It was kind of irritating to the teachers. Like right now for instance. I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and I had to pee.

My hand was in the air, waving around like mad. "Excuse me!" Snape glared at me.

"Miss Granger, do you take pleasure in interrupting my class?"sneered Professor Snape.

My anger flared and my voice was like ice. "No Professor. I just have to use the restroom and I thought better of just up and leaving. Now will you kindly allow me to leave so I can empty my bladder. The bladder in which my baby rests upon."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the room, en route for the nearest rest room. I emptied my bladder and the bell rang, signaling it was time for me to go to Transfiguration. Well, actually I was only going for attendance then leaving with Draco Malfoy for my appointment. I entered McGonagall's classroom and darted over to Ginny. Since Ginny was recently married she moved up to eighth year, since we learned the same as the seventh years.

"Ginny!" I said smiling widely. Ginny smiled up at me.

"Hermione!" she retorted good naturedly. I laughed.

"I can't wait for this appointment!" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't even know!" I laughed.

"Oh Hermione, can you stop by our common room tonight? Harry has something to show you. Better yet, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at 6, okay?"

"Kay." I replied as I stood up.

**3:45 pm**

"Hello Hermione!" said Dr. Hernandez, all smiles. I grinned back.

"Hi."

"And who is this?" She gestured to Draco. It was the first time I allowed him to come.

"The father." I replied. She nodded and got out the gel and wand.

"Shirt up!" I did as told and she rubbed the gel around. I shivered.

"How is she?" I asked.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed and I grew worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, speaking for the first time. I shrugged nervously.

"Hermione, you were told previously that this was a girl right?" said Dr. Hernandez.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what _you_ said."

"I'm afraid I've made a mistake. Your baby is in fact a boy. See that." The OB/GYN pointed to the screen, at a blob.

"That's his junk?" questioned Draco rudely. I snorted but elbowed him in the stomach.

"In a sense yes. I sincerely apologize." I shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay." I said. I mean, a simple spell could fix all the girl things I have.

"Okay. So Hermione, you are 35 weeks pregnant. Your due date is in a month, but you can go into labor at anytime. Depending on your stress level that is. A nurse is going to come in and talk about the early signs of labor. But I was you to rest up and don't do a lot of physical activity. It can induce labor. Sex can also induce labor so around your due date that is encouraged." I blushed and Draco snorted.

"Weaslbee isn't capable of that." said Draco under his breath. I glared at him.

"He's twice the man you'll ever be!" I shot back. Dr. Hernandez bowed out and a nurse entered.

"Okay Hermione. So you still have about 4 weeks left, but you can go into labor before that. What you want to watch for is blood,your water breaking, pains, and contractions. You may also experience Braxton Hicks. Now limit your physical activity. Around the time of your labor you may also experience 'nesting', which is a sudden spurt of energy. You may suddenly want to clean house, cook, or decorate the babies room if it's not done. I recommend having a bag ready to go to the hospital. Also make sure the babies room is done a week or two before your due date. Or at least have some of the stuff. The baby will be with you in the bassinet for about a month after birth. Have you had a baby shower yet?"

"Oh, I'm not even sure we're having one." I said. I didn't notice Draco subtly nod his head.

"Okay then. Well good luck and we'll see you again in a week." I pulled down my shirt, they'd wiped off the gel, and we left.

"So...it's a boy." said Draco slowly. I nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No, it's just I dunno I wish we'd have known. I mean if you'd have gone to St. Mungos, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well Malfoy, someone was bound to spot us there. Here I have privacy. Besides, a simple spell can change all the pink and yellow things we have to green and blue."

"Yeah you're right. Now come on, it's already 4:30."

"Wanna grab a bite to eat? I know a great place that I've been craving for a week!"

"Sure." Draco and I grabbed our coats and I hailed us a taxi. It was rare for me to take taxi's; I usually took the tube but I thought one muggle was all Draco could handle.

"125 Sydney Street, Chelsea." I said to the driver. He took off.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco. I giggled and shook my head. We arrived.

"La Pizzeria?" said Draco unable to mask some of the disgust.

"Yeah. They have the best pizza ever." I darted inside. After about 25 minutes I had a small mushroom,green pepper, and sausage pizza in front of me. Draco had opted for cheese. Wimp.

I took a huge bite and the cheese slid off. Draco barked out a laugh at my unlady-like snort.

"Shuddup." I said through a mouthful of food. I swallowed.

"So how's the pizza?" I asked. Draco had never had pizza before this!

"Well.."

"Admit it, you love it!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You lo-o-ve it!" I sang. We laughed at this. I missed this light atmosphere.

**6:23 pm.**

"Ginny." I whined. Ginny had me dressed up. Well as dressed up as a 8 month pregnant teenager gets.

"Hermione. Trust me. You will thank me." said Ginny. She was slightly dressed up too. We left the Gryffindor common room, which was strangely empty for a Friday night.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you. Harry and I have a surprise for you." We got to the common room and it was dark.

"1...2...3!" shouted Ginny. All of a sudden about 40 people sprang up and shouted "surprise!" A blue banner that said Boy was hanging up.

"We threw you a baby shower!" squealed Ginny. I laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks guys." I said, tears welling up into my eyes.

"We used the spell you mentioned to change all the girl stuff to boy stuff. Gifts included!" said my Mum. My mum!

"Mum! What are you doing here?" I asked. I mean, muggles couldn't even see Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore." said Draco, coming up behind me.

"You knew about this!" I said whacking his arm playfully.

"I take it this is the dad?" asked Mum. I nodded.

**7:40**

After an hour of games and eating some food from the kitchens, it was time to open gifts. A huge mound awaited me. Oh god.

**8:30 pm. **

Everyone left, including my parents who were escorted home by Professor Dumbledore. I was left to deal with all the baby things. Since tomorrow was a Saturday I was going to the vacation house. (AN:sorry for the random an, but she's living in the vacation house not Godric hollow. Mistake! Sorrry)

"Okay. Want to help me get all of this," I gestured to the mound of baby and mommy gifts. "into the bag?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "...Fine."

After everything was cleaned up, I changed into pajamas and decided to go find Ron. In my baggy shirt and slippers I padded to the Gryffindor common room. Just as I entered, Ron came down hair ruffled and shirtless. Subconsciously, red flags were waved but I ignored them.

"H-hi." I stammered.

"Hey. Where've you been? I haven't seen you since earlier in class!" said Ron, coming over and kissing my cheek. I smiled weakly.

"Oh. I had the baby shower. You weren't invited?" I asked, suddenly worried. Why hadn't they invited him?

His eyes clouded over. "No. No I wasn't. Look it's late, I have to go. G'night."

Why didn't Ginny invite him?

**A/N: Kay long chapter! Sorry for the delay. Anyway...so...did Ginny invite him? **

**Preview for next chapter: Exploring the vacation house. Location is revealed. And why Ron wasn't at the shower, with so drama sprinkled in. Gooodnight and review**

**Can I get 10 reviews? Pretty please? **


	8. Chapter 8

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 08: Truth will out.**

**March 14th: 3:45 pm.**

"Urrgghh." I moaned, flopping down on the couch in the dorms. Ron was no where to be seen, so Harry was with me. With my due date in one week, I had a constant "guard". In other words, I was pissed off and nearing 10 months pregnant. Plus I was a fucking whale. I had gained 10 pounds since my baby shower. Speaking of baby showers: I was pissed at Ginny. Pissed off in silence of course. She didn't invite Ron to my baby shower! Maybe it's high time I bring that up?

"Harry? Where's Ginny?" I said softly. I stood up, with help from Harry, and my boobs nearly popped out of my maternity shirt. Damn, I silently cursed. My boobs we're huge now, and fucking leaking. Sometimes in class they'd randomly leak! Even though I took, and passed with flying colors, my N.E.W.T.s I still went to class for the simple fact of boredom. And I love to learn!

"Oh, erm...er oh yeah, she got permission to visit Mrs. Weasley this weekend. Plus news! Fleur's pregnant!"said Harry.

"Oh my gosh! That's delightful!" I squealed.

Harry smiled briefly. "Yeah...it really is."

"Harry. Please, please dear don't take this the wrong way. Please?" I pleaded.

"Go on..."

"Well, once this baby is born I'm...I'm- I might you know, drop off the radar. Just I-I don't want him growing up in a world like this. We may be at peace but the war isn't finished. It will never be. Try as we might, the traces will always linger. There isn't a doubt in my mind that this child won't be magical, but he will attend a Muggle primary school. He will grow up in the Muggle world, mostly. I won't hide magic but he will not be raised on it. He will not depend on it. I won't not allow the child some fun, but I don't want him to grow up like his father. Or me, really. I want this baby to grow up normally-as normal as possible that is. I know Draco wants to be involved and I will allow him to be, but I'm concerned about Narcissa." I spoke with dignity.

"Narcissa. Death Eater, husband to Lucius. Selfishly one of the reason's I'm alive." said Harry staring off into the distance.

"Exactly. I don't want her telling Nate things." I said.

"Nate?" asked Harry. My face flushed.

"Well..I hadn't really talked it over with Draco but I want to name him Nathaniel Ethan." I mumbled.

"I think that's brilliant!" said Harry. I grinned. "What are you guys going to do about last names?"

"Well, Draco want's him to be a Malfoy but I want him to be a Granger."

"Why don't you do Granger-Malfoy?" suggested Harry. I sighed.

"Nathaniel Ethan Granger-Malfoy. God that's a mouthful!" I laughed. Harry laughed with me.

"I'm going to miss this..." I said, leaning into Harry.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"Harry darling, you may not realize it because you're a guy but you're married." I began.

"Ha-ha, I think I noticed I was married." snorted Harry.

"Anyway, you're settling down. Soon you'll start a family. A baby. I'm having a baby in seven days. Seven days and I'll have a mini- Hermione/ Malfoy! Can you believe it?" I said snuggling up to him. Harry rested his cheek in my hair.

"I never actually thought of it like that..."

"I know."

**March 15th:5:53 pm.**

"Ron Weasley!" I shouted, angrily stomping towards him in the great hall. I had barely slept at all in the past few days, damn pregnancy.

"Blimey Hermione!" said Ron, startled. I glared at him.

"From what Ginny told me, you we're invited to the fucking Baby Shower!" I spat. Ron cringed.

"So...I...I..."

"You what?"

"I thought is was a special fucking time for you and _Malfoy._"

"Malfoy! Really. Ron, he's the dad! Get that through you're thick ass head." I screamed. The hall was silent and the head table's occupants hid smirks.

"I did! That doesn't mean that I want it to be Malfoy's kid!" 

"And why's that Ron!" I shouted, tears welling up into my eyes. I spun on my heel and stalked out of the room.

"Because I love you!" shouted Ron, from behind me. I stopped. He hadn't told me he loved me in...months? I slowly turned around, tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too Ron." I choked, through the waterfall of tears. Harry stood up, and walked over to Ron. He whispered something in his ear and slid something into his pocket.

"Hermione I meant it. I love you, and your baby. Malfoy and your's baby." Ron began. I nodded. Suddenly Ron got down on one knee. My knee's quivered.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart. I'll admit I'm an ass. I'm thick. You said in our 5th year, that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. That's because the only other emotion is love. Love for you. I love you. Will you marry me?" I gasped and the Hall was even more silent.

"Say yes!" someone shouted.

"I love you Ron!" shouted a young Hufflpuff. I giggled.

"Ye-yes Ron! I'll marry you!" I shrieked, smiling. He grinned and kissed me on the lips while the hall erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. I was thrust into a hazy world. I had no clue what was going on outside the in the world. All I had was Ron. My fiancee.

**March 17th, 9:03 am**

"Blah." I groaned, sliding into a open seat next to Ginny. I had gotten no sleep last night and was tired as all living hell. DADA was no how I wanted to begin my morning. Plus, I barely fit in the effing seats, therefore Snape seems to find it amusing to laugh at me.

"Don't feel too bad. 4 more days!" squealed Ginny, clapping her hands together. Snape called roll call,

"Granger."

"Here." I said flatly, then I turned to Ginny. "I know, I can't wait for this little baby to be out, out, out!"

"Out?" teased Ginny. I glared at her.

"Not funny."

"Oh but it is." I laughed and stood up to get a tissue. Suddenly an intense pain shot through my lower abdomen. I gasped, but no one noticed. Braxton Hicks, is what I guessed it to be. So I sat back down like normal. The next forty minutes passed in a hazy daze of nothingness. Snape dismissed us and I lifted my bag only to cry out in agony.

"Ow!" I shrieked, falling back into the desk.

"Hermione!" shouted three voices. Harry, Ron, and Ginny dashed over to me and I gritted my teeth.

"I think the baby's coming." I spat through my teeth as pain rippled through my abdomen.

"The-the baby!" spluttered Ron, turning red.

"No you asshole, the gnome trying to come out of my fucking vag!" I shouted.

"Granger, language!" snarled Snape, coming into the room.

"I can say what the fuck ever! I'm having a baby!" I shouted. Snape's eyes bugged.

"Well you fool, get Granger to the hospital wing!" snapped Snape. Harry picked me up bridal style as I cried out. Fucking contraction. We practically sprinted to the Hospital Wing. I banged on Harry's chest.

"Harry. Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" I shrieked.

"Hermione, I don't want you to have a baby on the floor of the school!"

"Well when the fucking contractions come don't-OW!" I shrieked as another one tore through my body. Why are they so close?

"Mione...shit Mione!" stammered Ron.

I breathed in a deep breath and stood up. Just as I did my legs we're suddenly soaked.

"Did you pee your pants?" snickered Ron. I smacked him. I ignored him as I leaned against Harry breathing deeply.

"Ron, go get Draco."

"Draco? Are you kidding me?" spat Ron.

"He's the father."

"And I'm the fiancee!" said Ron indignantly. I sighed in frustration.

"Ginny, go get Draco. Ron, get out of my sight." I began the long walk to the Hospital Wing. When we got there I collapsed onto a bed.

"I...need...to...get to Dr. Hernandez!" I sputterd.

"Miss Granger! Oh my, is it time?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"Yes. I need to take a portkey to Muggle London, the hospital." I said. The contractions we're about 10 minutes apart.

"Well I heavily advise against it...let me check you dialation. If you are over 4 centimeters I, as a medi-witch, cannot allow you to go."

I sighed and nodded my head and I laid down, yanking off my maternity leggings and boots.

"Okay. Is Mr. Potter staying?" Harry looked at me.

"I can leave..."

"No, stay."

Madam Pomfrey looked at me and waved her wand. "Ms. Granger you are about 5 centimeters dilated, so you can not leave." I groaned.

"So put this on and get in this bed." She handed me a hospital gown. I was in for the long hall.

**10:21 am**

"Did I miss it!" shouted Draco and Ginny, jogging into the room. I glared at them and wrenched my hand from Harry's.

"No. I'm only fucking 5 centimeter's dilated, and the fucking school has to get me an epidural. Fuck!" I cursed as a contraction came. Ron walked in, and dashed over to me.

"How are you!" he asked.

"Fine." I snapped, pulling away from him.

"What's wrong? Can I get you anything?" asked Ron dotingly.

"Yeah, I want pizza from La Pizzeria." I said, crossing my arms. Ron looked confused.

"Okay, I'll go get you pizza!" Before I could say much else Ron ran out of the room.

"Think he's really gonna get it?" giggled Ginny. I glared at her. She immediately sobered.

"I just want this to be over!" I sighed, resting my head on the pillows. Madam Pomfrey was busy and I was in pain. After about 10 minutes Ron returned.

"The best the house elves could prepare!" said Ron proudly. I frowned.

"I wanted pizza from La Pizzeria." I stated.

"This is loads better." coaxed Ron.

"Hermione, I'll go get you some pizza from the place. I remember where it was." said Draco. I smiled slightly.

"Okay, but hurry."

**11:15 am**

I laid on my side, trying to ease the pain. I'd already been in labor for three hours and I was still in pain. I was also only 7 centimeters dilated, so the epidural would come at 8 centimeters. Great! I had munched on a slice of pizza but was in too much pain to eat.

"How ya feelin'?" asked Draco. I looked up.

"I want my mum." I whimpered as a contraction tore through.

"I'm sorry Hermione." My mum was unreachable.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry. For everything."

**1:03 pm**

5 fucking hours into labor and I was ready to push! Draco, Harry, and Ginny stood next to me. I kicked Ron out and now he was sulking in a corner somewhere. Poor him.

"Okay Hermione, I want you to push okay. On three. One...two...three!" I sucked in a breath and pushed. Shit man. I cried out.

"Okay take a deep breath. You're doing great. On 3. 1...2...3..." I pushed again, putting forth more effort than ever before. Again I screamed out in agony. Labor was just that. Pure agony!

"The baby is crowning! One more big push! One...two...three!"

"Come on Hermione!" encouraged Harry and Ginny. I pushed out with such energy I didn't know I possesed.

"Congratulations Hermione! A baby boy!" Madam Pomfrey wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed him to me.

"Nathaniel Ethan Granger-Malfoy!" I cooed.

"I like it." said Draco.

"I knew you would. Welcome to the world Nate." I said, sweaty and disgusting but ecstatic none the less.

**Okay...no reviews. What's the deal? Not the end...far from it. Extra long chapter. Review pretty pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 09: And Unto us, a Child is born.**

**March 25th, 12:03 pm**

_Waah! Waah! _I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I had just fallen asleep two hours ago, after being up all night with Nate. He was eight days old, and cried a lot. But as far as Hogwarts goes I'll be leaving April 5th. 11 more days of stares. 11 more days until I'm on my own fully. 8 day's since my son was born. Oh lord...

"Shh, Natie. Shh."I cooed.

"Hermione?" called Draco, knocking softly on the door.

"What?" I said, unable to keep the snappish edge from my voice.

"You know I can hire a nanny in a second right?" said Draco. My eyes hardened.

"No." I said coldly.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want sleep. Besides a Malfoy should be properly taken care of." Draco didn't realize what he had just said. I set Nate down and walked over to him.

"Get out!" I said.

"Huh?"

"Get out." I said louder this time.

"What'd I do?" spluttered Draco.

"Get the fuck out!" I spat. "I don't want my son to turn out like his father. A heartless bastard."

Draco's stormy grey eyes hardened. "Fine. As of now, you're on your own. I'm out. Fucking done!" He stomped out and tears welled up into my eyes. He was a heartless bastard. Nate had quieted down, and was sleeping softly. I passed out on the bed, enjoying the welcoming darkness.

**April 5th, 4:35 pm**

Draco stood true to his promise. Whenever I ventured out to the Great Hall for food, he'd up and leave. Harry, Ginny, and Ron knew what happened. I legally changed Nate's name to Granger. He was out. Today was the day I was leaving. I had packed up everything and Nate was bundled up. Dumbldore routed the train to take up to St. Tropez, France. It would take a full day to get there, so Harry and Ginny we accompanying me on the ride. Ron was seeing us off. He was slightly pissed off that I hadn't asked him to go. After all he was my fiancee, but that would change soon...

"Hermione, you ready?" called Ron poking his head in the room. I turned around, buttoning my coat.

"Yeah." Ron turned away. "Ron, wait. C-can we talk?" Ron's face fell but he sat down beside me.

"Ron...I love you." I began.

"I love you too Mione. That's why I asked you to marry me." cut in Ron. I sniffled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"But...that's just it. Ron, I just had a baby. With another man. I want...I want to be alone for a little while. I love you, I really do. I'm just not sure if it's the right love for marriage, I mean I just...It's all wrong! I was going to finish school, get a job, fall in love, get married, _then_ have a baby! But I have a baby. So I want to get a job. I love you, but I'm not ready to get married." I was crying by then. Ron just cast his eyes downward.

"Hermione, but I love you. Please...don't do this!" said Ron, his voice breaking at the end. I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said, beginning to sob. I stood up and fled the room. Harry and Ginny were waiting for me and we boarded the train. I was leaving the world behind...and the only man who'd actually loved me.

**June 3rd, 6:05 pm**

Nate cooed waving his fat fists in the air. I smiled down at him. He was laying on his back, in his playpen. I was cooking stir fry for myself. We had been living here for three months, but it still got slightly lonely. But we made the best of it! Nate was great, and had gradually lessen with his waking up in the middle of the night. He loved the beach and I loved the entire estate! Harry and Ginny drop by every other weekend, and Draco wrote me a letter a month ago. It read:

_Dear Hermione and Nathaniel,_

_I don't really know where to begin. I'm sorry is probably where. I am sorry. I love you Nathaniel. And Hermione, you're the mother to my child so I will never forget you. I will be graduating with the other Hogwarts 7th and 8th years on June 17th. After that I will disappear. I need time to figure out where I am. Each month you will receive a sum of money that should cover all the expenses and more. If it's not enough owl me. I shall send more. Anyway, stay safe. Stay the same. Stay true. Good-bye._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

True to his word, 1,000 galleons came each month. Quite a sum. Plus I was able to change some of it into Muggle Money so I could purchase certain things. But it was summer now, and Nate was already 3 months old! It's scary to think about.

"Come on Natie, Let's go play around on the beach for the next hour." I cooed, lifting up the baby boy. We walked out onto my private expense of white beach with blue waters of southern France. I laid down a very large blanket and laid Nate on it. The waves crashed onto the shore gently and I smiled at the serenity of it all.

"Oh Nate. Soon you'll be old enough to play in the water..." I said softly, laying down next. But I still couldn't believe he was almost three months.

**August 31st, 8:03 pm**

"Hermione?" called Ginny. I pressed a finger to my lips, gesturing to a sleeping Nate. My baby was five months old now. Oh lord. I laid Nate down in his crib, before leaving quickly.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked quietly, referring to Draco's disappearence.

"Harry...he tracked him to the Bahamas, then he went off the radar again." said Ginny. I sighed. Draco needed to be found.

**December 24th, 9:07 pm**

"Aww." cooed Harry, Nate was asleep in my arms. Poor baby was plum tuckered out! I smiled and picked him up.

"Thanks Harry...for everything." I smiled at him. He laughed softly.

"No problem Mione. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I love Ginny but damn...she has too many relatives!" I giggled. Ginny had offered to have her relatives stay with them, and Harry didn't get along with them. Ahem, they didn't get along with Harry. The relatives Ginny invited were all over 80 years old, on of which was Great Auntie Muriel.

"Haha, well it's practically your house!" I said earnestly. He nodded.

"By the way, you're going to Molly's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, she told me if not then...well she started yelling at me about my weight. I looked peaky." I laughed.

"Want to help me put Nate to bed?" I hiked him up, without waking him up. 

"Sure." We climbed the stairs to his nursery and I laid him in bed.

"Love you Nate." I clicked off the light.

"You're a great mother." said Harry softly. I smiled lightly, waving my wand. Nate's new presents tucked themselves neatly into the toy chest in the corner.

"Tha-"

BANG BANG!

"Harry!" I shrieked. Loud bangs sounded through out the house. A muggle gun? The door was kicked open. Two men ran in, wielding a black object at us.

"Harry! They have a gun!" I shrieked again. Suddenly things turned surreal. The glass shattered; two men with ski masks entered.

"Où est l'argent? [Where the money]!" They shouted in unison. We were being robbed!

"What? Harry! Call the police!" The gun fired, narrowly missing my left ear. I dropped down, groping for my wand.

"Nous allons vous tuer salope![Give us the money bitch!]!" shouted the man on the left, gun aimed at me.

"Nous allons vous tirer dessus![We will shoot you!]" shouted the other. I curled my fingers around my wand. BANG!

"Avada Kedavra!" I screamed, pointing my wand at the man who just shot. Green light hit him in the chest, and he collapsed.

"Oh my god!" I sobbed, gripping my wand.

"Qu'avez-vous fait![What did you do?]" shouted the man, whipping his head back and forth. I sobbed harder.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, running into the room. He missed.

The guy shot the gun.

"Avada Kedavra!" I screamed, pointing my wand at the other guy. He fell and I sobbed, curling up into a ball.

"Her-Hermione." rasped Harry. I crawled over to him, he had been shot! Blood gushed from the wound in his lower abdomen.

"Harry. Harry!" I screamed. I lifted up my wand, and whispered a spell. Then I gripped Harry and apprated to St. Mungos.

"WE NEED HELP!" I Screamed, then I passed out.

**A/N: Hello fanfictioners :D lawl. Erm, update! Pretty epic chapter. I had to throw in some juicy shit. Something to happen. The next chapters will get interesting. Anyway links!:  
**

**.com /two %20pink %20lines (remove spaces)**

**www. /vacation_house /collection?id=902792 (remove spaces.)**

**okaay guys,**

**review :D**

**love stephie**


	10. Chapter 10

** Two pink lines**

**A/N: New story? I thin so! Lol, so Hogwarts will never be normal. Even after the dark lord is gone. K? K. blah...yadda...blah..yadda. **

**Pairings: H/D R/L H/G**

**Rating: T (4 now.) for mild sexual references, heavy language , mild violence, teenage pregnancy.**

**Summary: June 30****th**** The day I had sex for the first time. With my enemy. Now, I look different and am different. I'm prettier, richer, and pregnant-er. I've always had a label. Bookworm. Mudblood. Harry Potter's best friend. The Brightest With of My Age. Now it's The Pregnant girl. My friends and I wanted one normal year at Hogwarts... that won't happen because of the two pink lines**

******The link were stupid, so I put them on my profile. Check 'em out, they're important!**

**This is the second to last chapter, then epilogue. Sorry but this is gonna be real short.**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= Not mine. JKR, but the plot if mine. **

** Chapter 10: Dancing with the Devil**

**December 25th, 2:55 pm.**

I woke up, groggy. I was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. A peculiar scent assaulted me. It was...healing potions? I was at St. Mungos. Suddenly it all flooded back. The shooting, robbery, and Harry! Oh god, was he okay? Then something else it me. It nearly killed me. I had killed two men...

"Hermione!" choked Ginny, who was sitting next to me. I looked up and noticed Harry lying in the bed beside me. He was pale, but alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he's okay." I choked. Ginny let out a long sigh.

"He's fine. They patched him up in no time. Dad nearly went bonkers!" giggled Ginny. I laughed.

"You passed out. They found Nate, he's okay. Good thing you put that spell on him." I nodded.

"Hermione!" said Harry, sitting up and wincing.

"They give him hourly potions for the pain." said Ginny, going over to help her husband.

"When can I leave?" I asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Now I guess." A nurse walked in.

"Miss Granger? A man is here. He wishes to speak with you. His name is," She checked her sheet. "Draco Malfoy." My heart skipped a beat. I sat up walked out of the room. The blonde man I once loved and hated stood before me. He looked, grown up.

"Draco." I said softly. He looked at me.

"I...I...I'm sorry." said Draco, tears forming in his eyes. I stared at him.

"Draco...you left us. Your son and I. Do you honestly think a sum of money helped us along!" I said harshly. Draco gaped.

"I...I..." stammered Draco.

"Why did you leave?" I said, tearing up.

"You want to know the real reason?" asked Draco, his face turning red.

"Yeah...I do." I said breathlessly.

"Because I fell in love with you. There, I said it." said Draco. My heart stopped.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"I love the mother of my child. I fell for you. Hard. I've never done that."

"Draco, maybe...we can try and...be together." I said softly, putting my hand on his arm. He looked at me, smiling a little.

"But Hermione, I'm damaged and used. Do you still want me?" asked Draco. I grinned softly.

"With every fiber of my body." With out further ado, I kissed him.

**March 17th, 6:07 pm.**

"Happy Birthday to yo-o-o-o-o-ou!" We sang. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and the rest of the Weasleys along with my parents. Nate clapped his hands.

"You're one now!" I cried, hugging my baby tightly. He smiled at me.

"I yuh you mommy." cooed my angel. Draco wrapped his arms around me, pulling my close. We had gotten close, over the past four months. Well, almost four months. Harry smiled at us. Every one had taken our relationship, well the same as the pregnancy. In a sense. Harry was all healed up now, and Mr. Weasley had been fascinated on the gun. No one said anything about the dead muggles. There wasn't a record of them, so I was let go.

"I love you too, Mommy." whispered Draco, kissing my cheek. I smiled widely. Today was exactly one year after I gave birth to my son. Almost four months since the love of my life and I started dating. Two months since Ron and I became best friends again. An eternity left of my life.

**July 25th, 12:04 pm.**

Today was Draco and I's eight month anniversary. I was ecstatic, because we we're barbequing. I loved barbeques. They were always so much fun! Food, music, and fireworks. I was cooking ribs, hot dogs and hamburgers, corn, potato salad, cole slaw, bread, macaroni salad, grilled vegetables, and chips. I had beer, fire whiskey, soda pop, butterbeer, and lemonade. We invited everyone. I was really happy; I love to play hostess!

"Hi!" squealed Ginny, running in carrying a plate of cookies. I smiled at her. Teddy Lupin bounded in after her. Harry followed him.

"Aunty Mione!" he crowed, hugging my legs. I grinned at him.

"Hiya. If you wanna go play with Nate, he's by the pool." I said, gesturing to the area. He bounded off.

"Hi Mione."said Harry giving me a big hug. Ron walked in, his arm wrapped around his fiancee Rory Ellis. I smiled widely at the couple. They were cute. After merely three months of dating her proposed. Any idiot could tell they were head over heels for eachother.

"Hi Rory. Ron." I said, hugging them both. The raven haired girl smiled at me, her ocean blue eyes sparkling. After they walked into the yard, a 7 month pregnant Fleur followed by Bill entered.

"How's baby Harry?" joked Harry, coming up beside me. I smiled widely. After everyone was here, we began to eat. I sat between Draco and Nate. Nate ate his food as best as a 1 and a half year old could. Oh my gosh...he's really that old! For the next hour mindless chatter ensured. At about 3 we all went to the beach and splashed around. We played games and ate food for the next six hours. It finally grew dark at 9. The guys did a spectacular fireworks display with their wands.

"Hermione, can you c'mere for a sec?" asked Draco. I smiled as we went to a secluded area on the beach, by a bonfire pit. I waved my wand and it lit. The fire danced in Draco's eyes and I smiled.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I've loved you for over a year. You're the mother of my child. You're the sun to my moon. Corny as that sounds. I want to spend forever with you. I'm not gonna give you a long speech, because I'm not like that. Will you marry me?" asked Draco, getting down on one knee. I froze, tears welling up in my eyes and streaming down my cheeks.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered. Happiness washed over me as he kissed me. I slid the ring on my finger, marveling. This was possibly the most surreal moment of my life. I was getting married!

**A/N: Short chapter. Next chapter is a wizarding wedding. Then epilogggue! Yaay! Lol review! :D**


End file.
